Stray Love
by ScaredToDeathYaoi
Summary: Naruto's always been differrent. But he never knew just how different he was untill a pair appears with god-like qualities and his life is changed forever. Will this be a good thing? Or will Naruto drown in what he can't understand,and perhaps never will?


**I'd like to apologize ahead of time for any gramerical or spelling errors. I don't have a Beta and for some reason it's hard to edit my own writing, but I did what I could.**

**Diclaimer:****I do not own Naruto, and I never will. Rated T for language and some adult content, rating is subject to change.**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto may not have been the sharpest tool in the box, but he could tell when something was off. Even if no one else in the overly crowded movie theater could. It was the first Friday of the school year and it seemed like every teenager in Konoha had gathered to see the same movie. Granted, it <em>was <em>supposed to be the movie of century. But Naruto was starting to get upset over the amount of people that were pushing and shoving him in order to get what they thought of as the best seats. Not only was all the movement aggravating, but the sheer number of people and noise was making it impossible to pinpoint the 'offness'. Suddenly receiving a sharp jab to the ribs, Naruto spun around and would have snapped had it been anyone other than an apologetic looking Kiba.

"Sorry man! It's fuckin' crowded in here!" Naruto nodded in understanding and gestured toward some empty seats near the middle. He didn't feel like shouting above the crowd while it was still pushing at him. They pushed and shoved their own way to the seats before looking around for the third member of their group. While Kiba was actively looking, Naruto sat down and once again concentrated on the offness. He still couldn't pinpoint it but it didn't feel quite as strong as it had been while they were looking for seats. "Dude, you look like a zombie when you think!" Kibas voice right next to him nearly made Naruto jump out of his skin. And of course with Kibas loud voice the people around them started laughing. "Shut it, dogbreath!" Was Narutos not so quiet reply. More insults were shouted and a small not-so-play-fight began.

At one point Naruto actually resorted to biting Kibas hand, which resulted with the dog lover giving a not so manly shout. The two teens were just starting to get serious and had more than a few people starring at them when they both received rough slaps to the back of the head. The third member of their group, Sakura, had arrived. Still in pain, Naruto and Kiba gave quiet apologies. Sakura though was unappeased. "Idiots! The movies about to start!" The three of them quickly rearranged themselves with Naruto on the isle and Sakura in between the two to prevent any further fights. Normally the three of them would be talking just as loud as everyone else, but the boys were too afraid of Sakuras anger and Naruto was still wondering about the odd feeling in the air.

He wasn't so distracted that he didn't notice the tension coming from Sakura though. Naruto was having a hard time not asking her what was wrong. Even when she had to stop a fight she usually didn't get so upset over it. Catching Kibas eye, Naruto gestured toward Sakura with a questioning look. Kiba only shrugged and shook his head. Leaning back in their seats, there was a buzz of excitement as the previews began and the usual comments of 'I wanna see that!' or 'That looks stupid' were given. As the movie started and people were calming down, Naruto still couldn't get a proper feel for where the offness was. He just knew that it was there.

* * *

><p>"Pst! Kiba!" Naruto tried to whisper around Sakura. She still had yet to calm down and would more than likely hurt him in some horrible way if he bothered her. Even though Sakura had heard him, she was concentrating to hard on the movie of the century to hit him. Kiba leaned forward to look around Sakura. "What?" He didn't seem too happy at having his attention taking from the screen. Naruto gestured towards Kibas drink, and he gave it up with an annoyed sigh. Taking the drink, Naruto wondered to himself why he seemed to be the only person not completely concentrated on the movie. Glancing around, he figured it was because large amounts of people always made him nervous. He settled back into his seat and decided to dismiss the sense of offness as paranoia as well. Or at least try to.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto began to squirm in his seat. There was no way he could just dismiss this. He looked around for the umpteenth time and ran an agitated hand through his hair. Over the last twenty minutes the feeling had escalated from offness to <em>heat. <em>His cloths were irritating him, and he could swear that he felt his body temperature rising higher by the normally cheery blond felt like he was going to burn alive.

* * *

><p>Not being able to take it anymore, Naruto stood up and began to make to make his way outside. Being upset that he was leaving and neither of his friends had noticed, Narutos usually sharp eyes failed to see the jean clad leg that was sticking out into the isle. Just barely saving himself from faceplanting, he muttered a hurried apology to the guy he'd almost landed on. And as he walked away he did his best to ignore the position the guy had been in that caused his leg to stick out, and the feeling of heat that was stronger than ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An' thats that for now. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)<strong>


End file.
